


This Isn't Vegas

by AstrisDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrisDreams/pseuds/AstrisDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Luna wake up married. To bad this isn't Vegas and their our no such thing as divorces in the wizarding world. What does Ginny Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys have to say about this new arrangement? Lets find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Vegas

_'Ugh where am I?'_ Harry groaned sitting up clutching his head which had started pounding he minute he sat up _'What happened...Oh yeah Hermione's wedding. Ginny dumping me for not wanted to get married and start family. Not like she could blame me wizarding marriages were final no such thing as divorces. I left…found a girl crying the street or was she punching something either way she had problems…kissing...some guy in blue suit...rings...bed...being hot...passing out...I wondered what happened?'_

He looked to his left to see a feminine form under the covers. He lifted the covers and felt his mouth drop she was a veela or so he assumed. She had golden blonde hair a perfect body nice legs she looked like a goddess. He than saw a glint on her finger and closer inception revealed it to be a wedding ring. He looked down on his hand and saw the same one he put two and two together before his eyes widened and fell off the bed waking the goddess herself up.

She looked over the bed staring at him as Harry felt his blood rush. He looked up into her eyes wait he knew those eyes. They were wide and pale blue!

"Luna!"

"Harry it's so great to see you." Luna smiled launching herself off the bed hugging him forgetting their lack of dress.

"Luna we need to put clothes on." Harry blushed

"Oh yes silly me." Luna laughed

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door

"Sssh!" Harry whispered

"HARRY JAMES POTTER OPEN UP I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Hermione screeched

"Sorry but Harry isn't here." Luna replied

"Luna what are you doing there?"

"What do you mean I rented it?"

"No this is Harry's flat."

"It is?" Luna said confused while Harry slapped himself in the face as he scrambled to put on his clothes before falling to ground in a loud thud

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"That's it I'm coming in!"

"What do we do?" Harry panicked

"Alohomora!" She shouted and opened the door walking inside to find Harry in his jeans from yesterday with no shirt and Luna in a wedding dress

"What happened?"

"Well, yesterday I was left at the alter and Harry found me crying and brought me here for the night." Luna lied

"Oh my bad, also Harry Ginny wants to talk to you." She said leaving the room

"What am I going to do?" Harry replied sitting on the floor

"I don't know this isn't what is that place the muggles call it, Vegas, This isn't Vegas. You know you should just tell them now before things get worse." Luna sighed

"I wish it were Vegas we could have gotten a divorce and be on our merry ways."

"Sometimes the wizarding world sucks."

"Yeah it really does."

* * *

"What are you waiting for, come on." Harry said

"I don't think I should." Luna replied

"Why not."

"Well I rather not be murdered I'd know if my ex-boyfriend came back telling me he was married and I dumped him yesterday for not wanting to get married."

"Please I won't let you get hurt."

"Fine but I need different clothes I can't go in my wedding dress." Luna said changing her outfit with her wand

Harry grabbed Luna wrapping an arm around her waist and apparting them to the Burrow. After they arrived Luna looked at Harry curiously.

"You know I could have apprated here myself." Luna said

"Yeah..." Harry trailed off he didn't really know why he grabbed her, "Hey look there's...Ginny."

"Harry you came I came to apologize for yesterday I'm sorry I just I'm sorry." Ginny muttered

"I'm sorry too." Harry sighed

"What are you talking about?"

"I kind of got married last night."

"WHAT!" She shouted and than noticed Luna for the first time

"HOW COULD YOU?"

Luna flinched looking down "I'm sorry I didn't we didn't mean too."

"Sure! I bet you always liked him. You couldn't wait to sink your claws into him. Pretending to act all nice and innocent!" She shrieked

"Gin-"

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Ginny sobbed sitting on the floor

Harry apprated away leaving Luna who frowned before whispering "It really was a mistake, we were drunk." Causing Ginny to look up as she apprated with a loud pop

"Well that went well." Harry sighed

"What are we going to do?" Luna muttered

"We'll work something out." Harry said hugging her

"We have to stay together?"

"What."

"Marriages in the wizarding world are final, you have to stay in the same house, sleep in the same bed that's why people don't get married until they're certain for sure they want to get married. Cheating is forbidden, if you do you'll suffer pains until your spouse decides to have sex with you again and the bond can tell when you're cheating or not."

"You can stay with me, well you kind of have to since we're married and all." Harry muttered

"Thank you." Luna smiled, "I'm going to go get my stuff from my flat." She said before apparating

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU OPEN UP THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" The shrill voice of Hermione was heard

Harry smiled watching her go before realizing she was gone and he was staring at the wall and opened the door. Hermione marched in glaring at him.

"Oh do come in." Harry muttered sarcastically

"Cut the chitchat Harry how irresponsible could you be?" She snarled

Harry kept quiet this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"This has got to be the most stupid idiotic thing you have ever done..." Hermione shrieked

Harry zoned out _'No it's not I've done plenty of stupid things like okay Ron and Hermione were always there, wait that means Hermione did stupid idiotic things too! Sides it's not like I married Lavender or something she's blowing this way out of proportion.'_

"Are you even listening to me!" Hermione screeched

"Not really."

Luna apparated back not that anyone could hear her due to Hermione's yelling and hid behind the wall

"See! Luna is already corrupting your head; soon you'll be talking about nargles and all that nonsense she says. You'll be as weird as her."

Luna frowned she knew Hermione didn't like her but she really thought her weird she had hoped they were friends.

Harry's insides burn as he listened to Hermione talk about Luna

"Soon you'll be sprouting nonsense about wrackspurts too."

"Luna is not loony. She is just open-minded."

"Open-minded Harry you've have got to-"

"No! She is a smart beautiful and intelligent woman I don't appreciate you putting her down just because she doesn't stick to the books like you! Most geniuses are a little crazy someone had to find all the crap you read in books back then maybe they were considered crazy."

"Harry-"

"If you are going to insult Luna you're insulting me she's my wife which makes us family and I don't care if you are my friend you will not insult her now leave."

Hermione frowned put off "I'm sorry I just, I'll talk to you later." Hermione muttered apparting away

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Luna said softly stepping up from the corner

"I know but you're my friend and I care about you you're special and you don't deserve to have people talking about you that way." Harry blushed

Luna smiled, "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I mean it, you're amazing and don't let anybody bring you down."

Luna giggled before kissing Harry's cheek, "Thank you." And going to unpack

On it's own accord Harry's hand brought itself up to where Luna kissed him and he felt himself smile

* * *

_'Why do I feel this way? Maybe it's just my old feelings for Ginny. Yeah that's it my old feelings for Ginny.'_ Harry thought to himself'

"Hello Harry you on the there?" Ron asked banging on the door

Harry paled his face turning white he had to deal with six older brothers, and her dad he was so doomed.

"Why are you being so nice tell him to open up or we'll kick his asre." Fred shouted

"I have to make him think we won't hurt him." Ron asked

"Who cares what he thinks." George shrugged

Luna walked out from the room she was redoing saying that his flat was dull and sad, and went to open the door.

"No Luna don't." Harry hissed

Luna opened the door greeting them

"Hello Ronald, George, Fredrick, Percy, Charles, William, and Arthur." she smiled

"You guys already moved in together? What did you do to get him to fall for you use to make him fall for you?" Ron snapped

"I didn't use anything it was a mistake. We were drunk." Luna protested

"Hey guys." Harry said quietly

"You guys had one fight and you run off and marry Luna? Hermione told me how she's corrupting your mind with her stories already." Percy scowled

"It's not like I wanted to get married!" Harry yelled

"Wait you never wanted to get married?" Bill asked

"Maybe eventually I don't know." Harry muttered

"So you've been stringing my daughter along!" Arthur shouted

**A Few Hours Later**

Ginny stood outside of Harry's flat wanting to apologize for her family minus her mum beating him up when she heard voices.

"Harry take off your clothes." Luna said

"I'm not sure..."

"You want me to make you feel better right?"

"Kay. Ouch! Luna that hurt!"

"Sorry I'm new to this type of thing."

"Ahh that feels way better." Harry moaned

"You like it? I made it I used to use it on Dean since he always got into stuff like that."

Ginny opened the door to see Harry in his boxers covered in cuts, bruises, and gashes with Luna rubbing ointment on him.

"Hello Ginvera." Luna smiled softly Ginny frowned she had called her by her full name which she never did unless they weren't close.

"Luna you can call me Ginny were still friends I'm a little mad but it wasn't your fault and I know Harry didn't do it on purpose." Ginny smiled

Luna got up running to Ginny hugging her tightly.

" I'm so sorry." Luna whispered

"Its okay I forgive you." Ginny smiled, "Now tell me about how you feel being the new Mrs. Potter."

Luna let out a squeal pulling Ginny into a different room, "You have to tell me all the me all the embarrassing things Harry's done okay."

* * *

Harry awoke in the middle of the night hearing sobs and made his way to the bathroom opening the door quietly to see Luna in a ball crying her eyes out.

"Luna what's wrong?"

"I ruined it."

"Ruined what?"

"Your relationship with Ginny, with the Weasleys in general it's all my fault. No body likes me I'm nothing but bad luck who would want to marry a loon Harry. I'm a lunatic like everyone says."

"Luna everyone who calls you loony, or insane needs to be slapped. You're not crazy you're open-minded besides there's nothing wrong with being a little crazy besides if you weren't you would be just like all the other stuck up tarts your special Luna."

"You really think I'm special."

"Yes I do."

"We're married. I care about you."

"You only say that because we're married."

"No I say it because you're my friend Luna."

Luna looked up her blue eyes glistening from unshed tears, "Do you really mean it. I hear what your friends say about me."

"Ron and Hermione are just close minded. Ginny, and I all care about you and that's all that matters." Harry said wrapping and arm around her and bringing her closer

Their faces drew closer and closer before their lips met as Luna grabbed his shirt pulling him down and Harry pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist before they pulled away out of breath.

"Friends don't that Harry." Luna giggled

"Girlfriends and boyfriends do." Harry muttered grinning softly, "Which is what I want us to be. Sides we're married might as well act like it."

Luna nodded her head as Harry turned to her, "Tomorrow we'll go out and buy you anything your hearts desire." he said picking her up bridal style and dropping her on the bed as he moved in next to her, she really was something special.

 


End file.
